Just Because You're a Nation
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: The Thirty Years' War is over, and Veneziano just wants to know what happened to the Holy Roman Empire.


_(APH is not mine. Stay tuned for author's notes at the end)_

**Just Because You're A Nation Doesn't Mean You Have to Tell the Truth**

"_No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!"_

"_I'll wait! I'll always wait! We'll see each other again! We will! We really will!"_

Veneziano knew, even as he shouted those hopeful words, that he likely wouldn't see the Holy Roman Empire again. His first love was going off to his last war, and there was nothing Veneziano could do but wait, and hope beyond hope.

The Thirty Years' War. Veneziano paid little attention to what was going on, too busy taking care of Austria's household and fighting off sickness. Every day Veneziano cleaned and cooked, before finally going out to the hill and waiting, always watching, hoping that that black-clad figure would show up on the horizon.

He never did.

1648. The war was over. Veneziano was older now, having been forced to grow up in order to be of better use to his people. The Nations involved were all beaten and battered, tired. Even the winners look defeated. Veneziano made it a point to visit every contributor, winner or loser, just to help take care of them.

He never saw the Holy Roman Empire.

"Austria, what happened to the Holy Roman Empire?" The young Nation finally asked one day. He knew that his childhood friend was gone, but…how did he know for sure? He didn't, and surely Austria would confirm the knowledge he had deep in his heart.

"I, erm—" Austria stuttered, looking more uncomfortable than Veneziano could ever remember seeing him. "I…don't know. Ask Hungary. Perhaps she knows."

Veneziano held back a sigh as he was shooed out of the room. He hadn't expected Austria to lie…he would have much preferred being told that he was too young to know. Never the less, he headed for Hungary's room. She wasn't likely to lie.

"Hungary," he said quietly, causing the woman sleeping at her desk to jump before looking at him blearily. "What happened to the Holy Roman Empire?"

"Ita," she said quietly, sounding faintly sad. Hungary was quiet for a moment, closing her eyes as she thought about what to tell Veneziano. "He's away. Still fighting in some of the left over skirmishes." Another lie, and they both knew it.

"Thank you, Hungary," Veneziano said brightly, giving the female Nation a hug. If she could lie, then so could he.

__________

A few days later, Veneziano found himself at Spain's house, visiting both his older brother Romano and Spain. As usual, the Iberian Nation was overjoyed to see the younger Italian, but his smile seemed a little less bright, his eyes a little more dull. Romano…well, Romano looked as he normally did, though perhaps he was a bit thinner, though whether it be from famine or simply growing up, Veneziano didn't know.

The first day, things were kept light, but there was an undercurrent of tension. Veneziano wanted nothing more than to blurt out his question since, surely, Romano at the very least wouldn't lie, but the time didn't seem right. The second day, the tension grew, and by the third day, Veneziano couldn't stand it anymore.

"Spain! Do—" Veneziano was cut off when Prussia flung the front door open with a loud shout for Spain.

Hearing the note of near panic in Prussia's voice, Spain and the Italians went running. Veneziano stopped suddenly in the hall upon seeing the unconscious blonde in Prussia's arms.

"Help me with the kid? I found him outside. He's a Nation like us but…I'm not sure of what. You've raised brats before, right?"

Veneziano tuned out the following conversation, focusing only on the boy Prussia was holding. He looked so much like the Holy Roman Empire…but somehow, he looked different. Just a little...enough to make a difference. Maybe, just maybe Veneziano could talk to him, see how similar they were…but not now. Now was not the time, but maybe in a few years.

At least his question had been answered. The Holy Roman Empire was still around, just different.

________

"_Ah, sorry. The Holy Roman Empire is no more."_

"_Eh?"_

"_You should forget about him. You've already suffered enough, haven't you?"_

Another lie. Was the truth truly that difficult to tell?

"Ve~ If you say so, Big Brother France."

The older Nation smiled at Veneziano, and the Italian smiled back, though not nearly as wide as he used to.

Lying was just the way things worked, wasn't it?

_____

_All words in italics were taken from the scanlated comics at the Hetalia community on livejournal._

_The mention of the Italies being sick are a reference to the fact that the Thirty Years' War was the cause of disease and famine in various regions._

_The Thirty Years War ended in 1648, and that was pretty much the end of the Holy Roman Empire. The German Empire was not until 1871. So why is there a young Germany? Well, artistic license :'D Seriously, though, if America and Canada showed up as colonies, and Sealand has a character despite being a micronation, I think I'm allowed to have a young Germany who will be raised under the care of Prussia._


End file.
